fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Kimble
Elias Voorhees Diana Kimble Mr. Kimble Jason Voorhees Stephanie Kimble Free Jefferson |status = Alive (films) Deceased (Comics) |portrayed by = Kari Keegan |first appearance = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday |COD = Unknown}}Jessica Kimble is the daughter of Diana Kimble, the niece of Jason Voorhees, and the mother of Stephanie Kimble and is the deuteragonist of ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday''. Until her unspecified death, she and Stephanie were the only blood-relatives of Jason left and thus the only people who were capable of bringing him down. Biography In Jason Goes To Hell, she first appears to be nurturing her baby daughter and engaged in a relationship with American Casefile reporter Robert Campbell. While Diana is talking to her on the phone one night, she's murdered by Jason (who's possessing a local police officer). Jessica is devastated by her mother's death and also believes that her ex-boyfriend Steven Freeman was responsible. Steven continually tries to convince her that he wasn't in any way involved in Diana's death, but she still can't put in the effort to trust him. Her distrust in him is heightened when he runs Robert over with his car, which terrifies her incredibly and results in her going to the police for protection against him. It's only until Jason (possessing Robert) breaks into the police station and kills every officer in his way when she finally believes what Steven's been telling her and realizes that he didn't kill her mother. The two of them fight against Jason while at the same time trying to protect their baby. After she supposedly kills him, she gets a call from Creighton Duke who has kidnapped her baby and instructs her to meet him at the Voorhees House. It's there that Duke tells her about her relation to Jason and that she was the only person, aside from Stephanie, who could defeat him. She's given a dagger and then with the baby hidden, proceeds to hunt Jason down to end all of the madness. Once she finds him, she creeps up behind him and manages to stab him in the upper part of his chest with the dagger which releases his energy and opens up the portal to hell (which he is dragged pulled moments later by ancient demons). After Jason is sent to hell, she and Steven embrace each other and walk into the sunset. In Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, it was revealed by Steven that Jessica had recently died. Victims * Sheriff Ed Landis: Stabbed in stomach with dagger (Accident) * Jason Voorhees: Stabbed in chest with dagger and dragged to Hell. Notes & Trivia *The character of Jessica Kimble was created by director Adam Marcus and screenwriter Jay Huguely. *The exact location where Jessica Kimble lived is subject to interpretation. It is known that she lived relatively close to Camp Crystal Lake, which was established in the first three films in the series as being located in New Jersey. The ninth film, Jason Goes to Hell however, posits that the fictional town of Cunningham County, where Diana lived, was located in Connecticut. *Jessica Kimble shares a few similarities to Jamie Lloyd from the ''Halloween ''movies despite the fact that they're the neices of the masked killers and gave birth to their newborn childs. Category:Voorhees Family Category:Characters in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Deceased Females Category:Final girls Category:Mothers Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Unknown fate Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killers Category:Alive characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:18 year old victims Category:Adults